Danny Phantom: Secrets
by lucky11gray
Summary: Let's rewind. Back to before Danny was a ghost. Sam Manson is the new girl goth in town. She quickly befriends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley But after finding out that Amity park is haunted the trio investigates leading to an accident in the lab w/ Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Focus Danny," Danny told himself under his breath. "You know what this is." Danny scrawled on his scrap paper.

"Pencils down!" Mr. Lancer spoke out over the class.

"What!" Danny yelled panicking looking at his only partly filled test "Bu-but I'm not done!" Danny frantically waved his hands in the air as he stood up and into the aisle from his desk.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but time is up." Mr. Lancer said calmy. Danny even thought he saw some smugness in Mr. Lancer's expression as his teacher walked down the aisle towards Danny, snatching the test from Danny's desk. "Maybe if you improved your study habits you would finish."

"Bu-bu-" Danny stuttered trying to find a reason to be able to finish his test.

"Danny!" Tucker hissed "Shut up or you'll get a detention!" Danny looked at his friend with a tortured look knowing that if he failed this test he would get dangerously close to failing the class.

"Great idea Mr. Foley!" Mr. Lancer said faking some enthusiasm smirking at Danny. "Detention for the sudden outburst and the disruption." The teacher's bald head shined in the light. Tucker would most likely make a joke about it to cheer up Danny later. Danny huffed and sat in his seat his lower jaw jutting out in frustration. "Anyway, we still have about fourty-five minutes left of class, let's start another lesson kids. This one is on proper nouns!" The class groaned and slumped in their desks. Danny glared at Tucker who repeated in his head '_Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact…' _

Suddenly a girl burst into the room. She wore a black and purple plaid skirt with a black tank top to match. She styled purple tights and black combat boots. Her eyes, which seemed to match the purple but lighter, more of a lilac looked around the room filled with disapproving and curious eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late! No one told me to come early to fill out some papers, but I guess I was supposed to! I'm um- sorry! I-" She babbled on to the teacher but he cut her off holding a hand up and saying.

"Oh! You're Samantha Manson, I'm Mr. Lancer, you're English teacher. Class-" He said turning to the class. "- this is Samantha Manson, she is our new student. Please make her feel welcome. Samantha, you can go sit in that seat behind Paulina and next to Danny. Danny and Paulina raise your hands to let our new student know where to sit." With a groan from Danny having to still abide by Lancer's rules and an _Ugh!_ From Paulina they both raised their hands.

"You can just call me Sam, it's shorter." The lilac eyed girl said pursing her lips.

"Very well then." Mr. Lancer turned back to the board to write something up, dismissing Sam. She hurried over to Paulina and Danny pursing her lips at their angry expressions, not knowing that the expressions weren't aimed at her- well, at least Danny's wasn't. She plopped in the desk in-between Danny and the window. Paulina turned, Sam noticed her tanned looking flawless skin and the pink barrette pulling her out of her fair exposing her high cheek bones. Her crystal blue eyes turned to slits as she looked Sam up and down. Sam shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare. Paulina made a sound of disgust and turned flicking her hair over her shoulder.

_Great, another town full of critics._ She thought to herself, sinking into her chair. She observed the classroom. A white tiled floor decorated the floor with a light shade of gray decorating the walls. Large windows were along the wall closest to her with light streaming in making the classroom seem less torturous but as she observed the teacher she knew this wasn't going to be her favorite class. He was bald with a goatee. He wore a teal shirt with a black tie and plaid dark gray pants. But that wasn't what made Sam know she wasn't going to like the class. It was the way he talked. He seemed to pull out each word in a boring tone adding excitement where there shouldn't be any.

She looked to her left and saw Danny. He had jet black hair and stunning blue eyes. But she couldn't help but notice the anger plain on his face. _Is that towards me? What did I do?_ Sam wondered pulling her eyebrows together. Danny seemed to notice the new goth girl looking at him and he turned holding his expression of anger. But when Danny noticed her almost frightened expression, along with curiosity of his anger. His face softened. He gave a half smile letting Sam relax. Then he turned and scrawled something on a piece of paper.

He leaned over and put the paper, now folded onto her desk. She gave a weak smile and unfolded it.

Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean. It's just Lancer. I'm Danny. Sam let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and tucked her black hair behind one of her ears. She searched her binder for a pencil then found one in her left combat boot. She pulled it out and wrote back. She passed the note back to Danny, still facing the front and placed it on his desk. Danny looked at the note then her and opened it in his lap.

It's okay, I just thought for a second I'm Samantha Manson, highest rated classy citizen of the year. Kidding, just call me Sam. Danny looked up from the note to Sam and smiled at her widely.

_Maybe not everyone here is a snob…_ Sam thought half smiling back. Lancer cleared his throat.

"Is there some inside joke you would like to share with us? Samantha? Daniel?" Lancer spoke raising an eyebrow, arms crossed. Sam and Danny turned to the front clearly caught.

"Uh-uh we just know each other, from- uh, daycare and we were just recognizing each other. Sorry," Sam spoke quickly. Danny looked at her eyebrows raised as if to say _Nice save Manson._ Mr. Lancer nodded slowly knowing he lost the battle but mentally putting Sam on his disruptions list.

"Very well," He turned back to the board defeated and started writing something else "And the longbows are what helped the French win against England. Or was it the other way around…" Danny smiled at Sam and mouthed _lunch?_ Sam nodded quickly trying to be inconspicuous agreeing to have a seat with Danny at lunch. She sighed in relief as the day came to a nice start.

* * *

><p>Sam frantically looked around the lunchroom for Danny. He had to be after the nerds but before the A-listers, right? There were a few empty tables. Maybe he hasn't gotten here yet. She surveyed trying to look at each face. She knew those crystal eyes, if she could just find him... there was more white tiled floor in the lunchroom which Sam stood on tapping her foot. The walls were a light yellow. Most of the rooms so far in the school seemed dull. Then Sam noticed a boy with jet-black hair and a white t-shirt walking through the cafeteria doors outside.<p>

"Danny! Hey, Danny wait up!" She called running towards him. She caught him a little outside and the boy turned with a confused expression on his face. This boy had brown large eyes and was much tanner than Danny. The shirt wasn't the same either. On the front of the shirt was some kind of gothic design which Sam would usually be into but she wanted to find Danny. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." She half laughed and shrugged her arms. She turned to go back inside, defeated thinking that maybe he ditched her when he must have realized what a goth freak she really was. Her shoulders drooped.

"Sam!" Someone called she turned to find the voice, she hadn't actually heard Danny's voice yet so she couldn't be sure what it would sound like. "Sam! Over here!" She saw Danny sitting at a picnic table waving her over. She sighed in relief and smiled as she walked over to him. She noticed another boy sitting there, he wore thick rimmed glasses, a dark yellow shirt, green cargo pants and a red hat turned backwards. His dark skin made the glasses less visible but his eyes were very concentrated on the PDA in his hands anyway. Sam placed her tray on the table and smiled sitting down.

"Kind of thought you had ditched me." She said but instantly regretted it. _Ughh! Why would I say that? What am I stupid?_

"I kind of thought you forgot about me." He said smiling friendly back to Sam then looking at his food. Sam looked over at the other boy at the table with a questioning glance. Danny noticed and leaned over the table to shake the boy's shoulder. "Tucker?" Danny said. Tucker looked up from his PDA startled. "Tucker this is Sam,"

"Oh yeah! You're the new girl? The goth table is over there." Tucker turned back to his PDA. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Stereotype much?" She spit angrily.

"You're not goth?" Tucker asked raising one questioning eyebrow.

"Well I am bu-" Sam started to say but Tucker just pointed a thumb over his shoulder to a table with about five goths sitting silently. "I'm not _that_ kind of goth." Danny pursed his lips waiting for the argument to break out.

"How are you different from those goths?" Tucker said finally placing his PDA on the table and fully facing Sam.

"I don't… wallow." She said glancing at them. Tucker narrowed his eyes trying to understand. "Also the geek table is over there." She said jamming a finger in the direction of the techno geeks all also playing on PDA's and other handheld games. Not the major geeks though, they had a table inside in fear of getting sunburned.

"I-I don't even know them!" Tucker shot back. But one of the techno geeks walked by at that moment and waved.

"Hi, Tucker. Did you get those cables for the-" He started. His orange hair sticking up with thick rimmed glasses that seemed to match Tucker's. He also styled a white polo and gray shorts.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Tucker shouted into the geeks face. The geek screeched and made a break for it. Sam raised an eyebrow as Danny laughed. "Fine you won this one- what is your name again?"

"Sam Manson, I'm in your English class I think. Or maybe it was history, I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying attention." Sam said thinking back to the class sitting next to Danny, being distracted by the eyes, the hair and the aimless swirls he doodled on his paper.

"Oh yeah ! You were the one Mr. Lancer yelled at because you too were flirting!" Tucker said as if remembering a funny memory. Sam felt Danny stiffen beside her.

"W-we weren't flirting!" Sam almost yelled as Danny nodded in agreement.

"We were just talking- well passing noted, but we weren't- no we weren't doing _that._" Danny stumbled over his words the way Sam had. Sam and Danny both shot glances at each other awkwardly, eyes wide. Tucker just laughed.

"I'm Tucker. Welcome to Casper high. Home town of all ghosts." Tuck said waving his arms to indicate the school. Sam looked at Tucker and Danny befuddled at the last line.

"Yeah," Danny said "Apparently Casper and the rest of Amity park is extremely haunted."

"Is it?" Sam said excitedly, wanting to live in a town full of ghosts.

"Not yet! Danny's parents are almost done with the-" Tucker started but there was a loud thump underneath the table as Danny kicked Tucker in the shin. "Ow!" Tucker concluded

"Your parent's are almost done with what?" Sam looked to Danny wanting to know the big secret. Danny sighed.

"My parent's are building… a.." Sam raised her eyebrows waiting

"A ghost portal!" Tucker finished for him, Sam pursed her lips and pulled her eyebrows together thinking it was a lie. "Danny's parents are like professional scientists or something and they are super obsessed with ghosts!"

"Shhh!" Danny urged "It's embarrassing enough without you advertising it."

"For real?" Sam pressed

"Yeah." Danny sighed. Sam tapped her foot giddy. "We have to go see it don't we?" Sam asked instantly "The ghost portal?" But she instantly mentally face palmed herself. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why would Danny want a goth in his house, he doesn't like ghosts , it seems like, as it is. He wouldn't want me in his house, he probably thinks I would summon a bunch to attack him._

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" Danny said slowly confirming Sam's fears. "It gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, sorry, never mind." Sam said looking down at her hands awkwardly. The three sat in silence for a few moments before Tucker started to talk.

"We are going to go see the lab." He said slowly

"What?" Danny said confused "No we aren't…" Sam start to smile at their little argument, amused.

"Yes we are Danny…" Tucker said slowly

"Tuck, hypnotism doesn't work, okay?" Danny said leaning back and crossing his arms. Tucker slumped back down on the bench and Sam burst out laughing. Pretty soon they were all laughing and people were giving them strange looks. The rest of lunch went smoothly as if the three friends had known each other for years. When lunch was over the trio got up and went to the lockers.

"This is my stop guys," Sam said walking up to her locker. Danny then opens a locker a few down from hers.

"This is my locker." Danny said stating the obvious pointing to his locker. Sam laughed at the coincidence. They both grabbed some books out and walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I run frantically down the hallway. I haven't been here before… and I'm not enjoying it. I can hear someone breathing heavily behind me. But not from running, just being creepy I guess. I reach the end of the dark hall. I can't see anything, I turn and look around trying to catch sight of my follower. Dark blue walls and brown wooden floors. I can't hear my follower taking steps but I can hear it's breath as it gets closer. I cringe against the wall terrified. Then though the shadows the breather's hand reach towards me. Gray gloves and blue glowing skin. The finger are about to grab me-_

Sam sat up in bed screaming. She grabbed at her face and hair looking frantically.

"Oh, it was just a dream." She sighed blinking and letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. The purple walls are hard to see but are visible. The hardwood floor is dusty with boxes stacked everywhere with unpacked things from the move. Sam sat up in bed, relaxed now and turned to her bedside table. The clock's neon numbers glowed. 2:12 they read. Silence almost seemed to echo around her. Then something hit the window, Sam screamed and fell from the bed onto the cold floor. She scrambled up and looked over the bed to the window looking to see what is was. Then something else hit's the window. It's a pebble. She slowly stood and walked to the window jumping as another pebbled hit the window pane. She looked out and could dimly see Tucker and Danny shushing each other and trying to show the other one how to throw the pebble correctly. She smiled and picked up the flashlight she had put next to the window when this was planned.

"No, you have to angle your arm higher up, like this." Tucker whispered to Danny, about to throw another pebble against the window.

"No, you're going to miss if you do it like that." Danny whispered back and sure enough the pebble didn't even hit the house when Tucker threw it. "Told you so-" Tucker shushed Danny and pointed. A flashing light shone from Sam's window signaling she knew they were there and that she was coming out.

Sam threw on a new solid purple skirt and a black long sleeve shirt and then slipped her feet into her usual combat boots. She pushed the window up and stepped out onto the porch roof. She walked along it until she reached the pipe running along the side of the house.

Mentally Danny and Tucker urged Sam to not lose her footing and fall. But she slid down the pipe without effort and caught up with them.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Danny said to the two others.

"I swear I saw it though!" Tuck said urging Danny to believe him. "It was one, I'm positive."

"We have to at least check," Sam pleaded

"Fine," Danny said glumly "Let's go." Sam smiled widley with satisfaction and leaned forward and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek. Danny blushed. Sam jolted as she realized what she did. Tuck shifted uncomfortably and embarrassed and smiled.

"If you the new couple is done here, can we go? We can't miss this!" Tucker urged

"Uhh yeah…" Danny said _Idiot!_ He mentally yelled at himself_ Deny that you're together stupid! She doesn't like you!_ "I mean- we aren't a couple! Cut it out Tucker!" Danny stumbled forward and Sam bit her lip in extreme embarrassment. _Stupid Sam, why would he want a kiss from you? He denied that you two were a couple right after Tucker said it! Wait- I have to yell at Tucker too! Or he will think that I like him! And I don't!... Do I?_

"Shut it Tucker." Sam said annoyed _Why is everyone yelling at me!_ Tucker wondered as the trio started running.

"It was at the park, at the pond!" Tucker pointed as they ran. "Hurry we only have five minutes!"

"Why will it be there again?" Sam asked as her combat boots clunked loudly against the pavement.

"I don't know, I'm hoping it is sequential." Tucker said

"Sequential? That's a pretty advanced word for you Tucker?" Danny teased

"Say's the straight C student." Tucker shot back grinning widley

"C+!" Danny said frowning. They then reached the pond.

"It appeared right in the middle." Tucker said pointing. The three sat down with their knees pulled to their chins.

"Why were you even here at 2.." Sam looked at her phone "2:25 yesterday? That was a Thursday."

"Secret techno geek meeting." Danny said smirking. Sam laughed but covered her mouth afraid someone would hear.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone! Danny if you tell people it's not secret!" Tucker said angrily but with a hint of embarrassment in there.

"Sam's not going to tell anyone, right Sam?" Danny leaned over, sitting in between Sam and Tucker, to bump Sam in the shoulder. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll keep your nerd secret Tucker." Sam said raising her eyebrows and cocking her head.

"Oh the nerd thing isn't a secret, the meetings are." Danny said. Sam and Danny laughed and Tucker frowned but eventually joined in.

"Well, it's 2:30 Tuck. I don't think anything's going to happen." Danny said happily. He was glad but a little guilty for letting Tucker invite Sam, she was tired and if she was caught she would be in heaps of trouble, plus this was a waste of time considering they didn't see anything. She looked disappointed at the center of the pond and Danny had the urge to pat her shoulder.

"Wait, look!" Sam said straitening up and pointing at the pond. Danny looked and saw a green swirl start to form in the middle of the pond. Usually he would blow it off as some kind dirty water but the green was so defined and thick, such an intense green. Tucker, Sam and Danny stood up. Danny backed up but Sam caught his hand reassuringly and they looked at the ghost portal.

"A ghost isn't going to pop out or anything is it?" Danny asked nervously

"It didn't happen yesterday." Tucker said looking at the portal. Tucker leaned in a little bit and stuck out a hand.

"Tuck don't!" Danny yelled trying to grab Tucker.

"It's fine! Relax Danny. It just feels a little… like heavy mist. Yeah, that's the right word. Heavy mist." Sam walked closer as Tucker pulled his hand out and backed away.

"Let me try." Sam said excitedly.

"What if it closes on your hand Sam!" Danny said worried.

"Just let me try!" Sam said annoyed. _Cool it Fenton,_ Danny told himself and he let out a deep breath. Sam leaned in and stuck her hand in. She moved it around like it was in water. "Cool," She breathed "Danny you have to try."

"I get enough of this ghost stuff at home guys." He said backing up.

"C'mon man!" Tucker pressed

"…fine." He said and attentively leaned forward and put a finger in the portal, then he leaned farther and his entire hand was in up to his elbow. (It was a small pond) "Woah, this is cool." Danny said smiling. Sam smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back feeling spontaneous. Suddenly something grabbed his arm and pulled hard. Danny yelped as he's pulled through the weeds surrounding the tiny pond into the portal.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam yell together, they both grab one of his feet as he was in the portal waist up. They tugged and pulled him. Danny fell wet onto the earthy ground. Sam looked to the pond to see what looked like a face smiling wickedly through the portal at her. Remembering her dream she fall onto her back next to Danny but quickly sat back up as the portal closed. At first Sam and Tucker were silent looking at Danny unconscious.

"Danny, wake up!" Sam yelled shaking his wet shoulder.

"Five more minutes Mom," He said rolling onto his stomach and stuffing his face into the earthy ground. Sam and Tucker look at each other before bursting out in laughter and falling on the ground next to Danny. Danny sat up pretty quick and looked at them. They started laughing even harder seeing his face covered in the dirt he thought was his pillow. He laughed nervously, a little confused.

"I'm..sorry…Danny!" Sam said in between laughs, but she sat up next to him and got serious "Are you okay?" He nodded rubbing his arm. Tucker sat up startled.

"What?" Danny asked but Tucker just grabbed his friends arms and got up. They followed with questioning glances. He walked up to a tree next to the pond and placed his back against it. He then looked around the side of the tree and then urgently pointed. Sam and Danny looked around the side of the tree to see an officer with a flashlight. They both held back gasps. They made motions to each other signaling make a stealthy break for it. They made big steps quietly around the pond towards the street.

_CRACK!_ Tucker cringed as he stepped on a twig.

"Hello? Is anyone there? This is the police." An official voice sounded as he came closer hitting Tucker with the flashlight beam.

"RUN!" Tucker yelled as the three broke out into the fastest run of their lives.

"My house!" Sam hissed "It's closest!" The cop ran after them but couldn't keep up very well, he just tried keeping the light on them as they ran. Quickly though they turned a corner and hit a fork. They quickly went up the path to Sam's house and up the steps inside. Sam closed the front door and signaled them to follow her upstairs. They climbed the stairs quickly and went into Sam's room. As Sam closed her bedroom door they all sighed. Tucker and Danny lay on the floor trying to catch their breath. Sam put her head inbetween her knees leaning against the door. Suddenly she heard footsteps outside her room coming down the hallway. The others didn't seem to notice. She signaled them but they didn't move. Luckily the floor was knew enough that she quickly slid the two panting boys under her bed. She then jumped into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and faked sleep. The door slowly opened.

"Sammy?" Mrs. Manson's sing songy voice chimed as she looked in. She saw Sam "sleeping" in her bed and quietly closed the door. But Sam didn't move until she heard her mother's retreating footsteps retreat down the stairs. She leaned over the side of her bed at the two boys under it. Their big eyes looked at her. Sweat still beading on their foreheads . She smiled at them. They both went home about an hour later, scared the officer might still be looking for them. They retreated the same way Sam had gotten out, through the window. Once Sam was sure they hadn't fallen off the roof and splattered on her front yard she went to bed.

_I have to call Danny tomorrow to see if he's okay…_ she thought as she drifted _– and tucker _ she quickly mentally added.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Danny Sat up in bed the next morning, tired from the lack of sleep and befuddled if he actually almost got pulled into a parallel dimension the night before. His phone buzzed on his floor. He got out of the bed dizzily and looked at his wet shirt and pants that smelled of moss and leaves. He pulled his mostly dry phone that luckily still worked and answered.

"hello?" He said scratching his head.

"Danny? It's Sam." A voice said from the other end.

"Oh!" Danny said clearing his throat and coming awake "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked worried. She sat at the edge of her bed. She had just cleaned up the pond water on her floor from Danny and the mud tracked in by the three of them.

"A little, but vaguely." He answered still groggy "It's like I only remember bits and pieces, like we ran to your house but I don't remember why and I remember getting pulled into the ghost portal but not being pulled out."

"Maybe Tucker and I should come over there." Sam suggested

"Sure- wait no!" Danny said then quickly corrected himself

"Why not?" Sam asked pulling her eyebrows together. She, Danny and Tucker talked like they've been friends their entire lives but Sam still was scared they secretly still thought of her as 'the creepy goth'.

"This is just an excuse so you can Tucker can see the lab." Danny said finally snapping awake. Sam sighed.

"I promise not to ask to see the lab." She said slowly.

"…Fine." He decided "Can you call Tuck? I should probably wake up a little more first."

"Sure!" Sam agreed unusually cheerful as she hung up and dialed Tucker's number.

_Knock, Knock_ Jazz opened the door not expecting company. She looked at Tucker and the goth girl standing in front of her.

"Uhhhh," She started seeing the dark eyeliner and the black clothing. _I should get rid of them, Danny shouldn't be hanging out with them. Tucker is okay but this girl won't be good for him to hang out with, he is in such a fragile stage of life right now! It's crucial he has role model worthy friends, so I should definitely get rid of Tucker too._ "Sorry, Danny's not home right now." Jazz said quickly trying to close the door.

"Sam!... and Tucker!" Danny yelled waving running down the stairs. Jazz pursed her lips and hurried away from the door. Sam and Tucker both waved to Danny smiling. "Come on guys, let's go upstairs." He said jamming a thumb over his shoulders towards the stairs. The three made their way upstairs and into Danny's room. As they walked in Tucker flopped onto Danny's bed and pulled out his PDA starting an intense game of Snake. Sam looked around, her big lilac eyes taking in everything. A few space ship models were on shelf's and the desk in the far corner of Danny's room. Sam pulled the chair in front of the desk out and plopped down.

"So this is you _crib_?" Sam asked referring to the show on MTV.

"I guess you could say that." Danny laughed

"Okay spill it," Sam said leaning forward to look at Danny.

"Spill what?" Danny asked confused. Tucker sat up stuffing his PDA into his pocket.

"Dude, you practically fell into the ghost zone! If we hadn't grabbed your legs you might still be there!" Tucker cried out

"What else do you want to know?" Danny asked slowly confused of what he was being asked.

"What was it like?" Sam pressed. Danny looked at her for a moment, the intensity growing with each passing second. As if knowing the answer was more important and he was wasting time.

"I don't remember." Danny said lamely looking down at his hands. Tucker and Sam stared at him with their jaws dropped. They had been waiting for _that_?

"That's it," Tucker concluded making Danny look up at him as he hopped off the bed. "We are going to the lab." Tucker quickly walked out of the room and Danny and Sam ran after him.

"Tuck!" Danny urged, wanting him to wait. Danny's parents and Jazz stood at the front door.

"Oh Danny!" Mrs. Fenton gushed " Good thing you are right here, I was about to call you down sweat heart!" Danny face palm because of the embarrassment. "We are going to be gone the rest of the day and Jazz is sleeping over a friend's house."

"And you have complete access to the lab if you need it!" Danny's dad added as they all rushed out the door. Danny rolled his eyes at the irony. Tucker made a break for it. Running after Tucker Danny followed and following Danny Sam was right behind him.

"Tucker, stop!" Danny yelled trying to grab the back of Tucker's mustard colored shirt. They rushed through the kitchen and Tucker turned back against the basement door. "Sam you said-"

"I was speaking for me not for Tucker!" Sam protested raising her hands in surrender. Danny turned his glare back to Tucker.

"This isn't a good idea." Danny said shaking his head

"C'mon Danny, it's not like you've never wondered about your parents… work." Tucker said trying to persuade Danny.

"Not really! The stuff they work on isn't, like.. real!" Danny shot back

"Danny, last night you almost got sucked into another dimension. You can't tell me that never happened!" Tucker yelled raising his arms into the air.

"Okay… but doesn't that kind of raise a red light about all of this?" Danny said raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his white t-shirt.

"Your parent's portal doesn't work, right?" Sam asked

"Well, no but…"

"Then it's settled!" Tucker smiled widely in victory.

"Don't you want to check it out Danny? Just a little bit." Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"… fine." Danny said smiling "But only because it does sound a little cool." Sam and Tucker jumped in excitement and raced down the basement stairs. Danny trudged down the stairs getting a look at the lab. He only had been down there a few times, in completely necessary situations. The walls were mostly coated in silver metal and were a dark blue in places without it. The floor was paneled with metal and concrete. There were tables lining all the walls with test tubes filled with strange liquids and gadgets that Danny had no idea if they worked. At the far end of the room was a hexagon shaped tunnel in the wall. The inside coated in metal and wires. Danny shivered at the cold from the basement not daring to think it might be some kind of weird ghost energy.

Tucker and Sam ran around letting their hands hover over everything like they are in some kind of candy or toy store. They pointed at things gaping then run to the next thing wanting to touch it but not knowing if they are allowed as if they would get scolded. Danny kept his eyes trained on the tunnel. The apparent ghost portal that his parents had almost finished but couldn't figure out the last piece. He was afraid it would light up with the green swirling mist the way the pond had. Tucker and Sam came to the portal last gaping at it's size.

"How come you never begged me- actually scratch that, forced me to come to the lab before, Tucker?" Danny asked

"Before what?" Tucker said dreamily staring at the tunnel shaped hole that took up most, if not all, of the wall.

"I don't know, just ever? You've never asked to see the lab before Tuck." Danny said studying Sam's expression waiting for her to get too weirded out and leave.

"I didn't have back up." He said still dreamily gesturing to Sam.

"You're going to go in there right?" Sam asked turning to Danny.

"…I think I have to." Danny said looking into the hole in the wall.

"You don't have to, not if you don't want to." Sam said

"I want to though; I mean, what kind of cool things could be on the other side of that portal." Danny smiled getting excited and shifting from foot to foot. Danny started to step towards the tunnel.

"Wait!" Tucker urged. Danny turned to him as if he had ruined his big moment. Tucker gave him a weak smile then grabbed a jump suit from the floor. It was a white jumpsuit with a black ring around the middle, the feet and hands were black too. As if wearing black gloves and boots. The color was black as well, stretching a little bit up the neck like a turtle neck. "You should wear a jumpsuit."

"Why…?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because your parents always wear jumpsuits and maybe its so they don't get zapped or something." Tucker said smugly as if he was the smartest person in the world.

"Whatever," Danny shrugged taking the jumpsuit and putting it on over his clothes. When he stood he looked determined. He looked towards the ghost zone and took a step in. Nothing happened. Sam and Tucker watched, not knowing what to expect. Danny put a hand up to the wall and started walking letting it trail along the wires and metal framing. He looked up at the ceiling, it looked dark as if it was some place for bats to sleep, the wires acting as vines in a cave.

Suddenly his hand hit a button. He quickly withdrew scared he broke it. He grabbed his hand as if it had been burned. A _vrooooom_ sounded getting louder and more intence. Danny panicked looking frantically around the little tunnel as it started to glow. Sam and Tucker gaped.

The light turned from bright white to green and zipped around Danny like lightening bolts. It caught him in the arm and the leg and suddenly everywhere.

"Danny! No!" Sam and Tucker screamed reminding them of the park. Danny seemed to raise from the ground, back arched screaming. His arms stuck out twitching like the rest of his body but unable to move. Suddenly the entire portal seemed to grow misty and almost seemed to fill with water but It was the green spirals of the portal. The _vroooom_ faded, replaced by the swishing sound of the portal, like splashing water. Someone stumbled out and fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam yelled running Danny's side as he lay on the floor. Tucker gaped at Danny.

"Sam…" Tucker asked hesitantly

"Tucker! Come help!" Sam yelled, even though Tucker was only a few feet from her.

"Sam! Look!" Tucker said pointing to Danny. Usually Sam would make a snarky comment that she knew Danny was there or that she knew he didn't look too good he just got zapped with maybe 5 billion volts of electricity. But as she looked again at Danny she noticed something. His usually Jet black hair was snowy white and his skin was a shade paler. His hair didn't look old person like, it was more like it was his natural color hair. He lay with his eyes closed. Then she noticed his suit. It was the opposite from when he went it. The body of the suit was black and the belt, hands, feet and color were white. She stared in shock. Maybe the electricity messed with the colors. Could electricity do that? His hair was the opposite of his regular color too. But can that happen? Her hands hovered protectively over him wanting to help but not really knowing how she could.

"Uhh,uhh." Danny mumbled, his eyes twitching. Sam's eyebrows pulled together considering if she should bring him to the hospital.

"Danny?" She said quietly. His eyes shot and he sat up quickly like he had just woken from a dream. He put his palm to his forehead and squinted.

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam yelled, fighting the urge to throw her arms around him and plant a kiss on his pale lips- _wait what?_ Sam thought to herself realizing this but pushing it to the back of her mind. Tucker stood stunned looking at Danny gaping.

"What? What is it, Tuck?" Danny said eyes widening. He turned to Sam and she gasped almost falling backwards even though she was already sitting on her knees. "What!" Danny almost shrieked grabbing at his face.

"Uhhh…" Tucker managed looking into Danny's frantic GREEN eyes. The green was absolutely spectacular and beautiful like his blue but this scared Sam and Tucker. Not fear for themselves but fear for their friend. _I'm pretty sure electricity can't do that._ Sam debated with herself. He stood and they gasped again because his green eyes matched the color of the swirling green portal behind them perfectly.

"What is it?" Danny yelled. But when they didn't move he ran to the mirror in the corner of the room. He almost screamed when he saw himself. The snowy white hair and the glowing green eyes were not his. He was sure of it. He staggered backward.

"Danny!" Sam yelled snapping out of her trance running towards him. He swayed and fell backward. Sam ran fast enough she could stick her arms out and easily catch him but he went right through her fingers. Not metaphorically thought, he literally fazed through her fingers and hit the ground. Sam gaped at her hands when saw what looked like ghostly mist rise from them like white flames that quickly faded into the air. Tucker seemed to snap in action then and ran to kneel next to Danny.

"Oh man!" He yelled putting and hand right through Danny without any reaction from the weary Danny.

"W-what?" Sam asked looking down at Tucker.

"We killed him!" Tucker yelled

"What!" Danny yelled snapping out of his weariness and floating to the ceiling. "Ahhh! Help!" Danny squeaked trying to reach his friends. They ran underneath him and tried grabbing his frantic hands but they were too high.

"Umm…" Sam started awkwardly "Shouldn't we umm.. get your body?" Danny squeaked and reached harder for his friends. Tucker's jaw locked and he ran to the portal. Danny's body wasn't on the ground… he walked a step closer and stuck his head into the portal. He looked around and the swirling green looked to be the outline of the strange world. He looked down and it looked infinite. He gasped and pulled himself back into the real world. He quickly pressed the red button next to the ghost zone to close the big doors.

"I couldn't find… body." Tucker said slowly looking at Danny's terrified expression. Suddenly two silver rings appeared at Danny's waist and went opposite ways down Danny's legs and up over his head. What they left behind was the old Danny, black hair and blue eyes along with his old clothes. He fell from the ceiling landing on Sam with a thud and they both fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and helped up Sam.

"Tucker… I found the body." Sam said pointing to Danny who looked normal again. Tucker turned and gaped. Then he ran and jumped onto Danny knocking him to the ground.

"Danny! You're alive!" He shrieked hugging him. Sam laughed and joined the big hug.

"What happened?" Sam asked Danny

"I… don't… know… can't breathe!" Danny huffed from beneath his two friends.

"Maybe it was temporary." Tucker hoped

"Maybe." Danny said smiling. "Now let's get out of here." The three seemed to just notice the ghost portal again and they all rushed up the stairs, but Sam and Tucker kept an eye on Danny as if he might disappear.


End file.
